


snip snip

by watergator



Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: the aftermath of phil's at-home haircut
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663378
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	snip snip

Phil emerges from the filming room and is immediately met with Dan.   
  
“Don’t laugh,” is his first weak attempt at saving face, but Dan’s already ballooning his face as he tries to hold back what surely is an eruption of explosive laughter.   
  
Phil just gives him the look, his brows curve, his head tilts, and Dan releases his breath in a shaky kind of way, coughing to cover up what was a poorly masked giggle.   
  
“It’s…” Dan starts, stepping forward to close the gap between them, a big hand comes up to touch at his head and only then is it that Phil realises that there’s patches where Dan’s fingertips quite literally brush against his scalp before getting lost in his hair again.   
  
“It’s… not as  _ long _ as before,” is what Dan eventually says. “That’s for sure.”   
  
Phil still has his own hair covering him, like a hairy kind of aftermath. “Be honest, is Brad Mondo going to rip into me for this?”   
  
Dan does laugh at that. “Oh Philly,” he coos, not being able to stop himself this time as he lets out a high kind of giggle, eyes scrunching up. “He’s going to have a flippin’ field day when he sees what you’ve done.”   
  
Phil pouts and hangs his head down, Dan’s hand still threading through whatever strands are left.   
  
“Maybe Seth was right,” Phil groans, Dan’s thumb rubs against the grain of his badly shaved sides. “I should have just gone bald and accepted it.”   
  
Dan snorts, making Phil look up at him. He’s grinning ear to ear when he says, “Never too late for that.”   
  
*   
  
Phil has a shower, hoping that somehow the water will have magical powers that when he steps out, every mistake he’s made will suddenly become undone.    
  
He washes off the hair that’s tickling every part of his body, scrubs at his hair and gets out, wrapping all three towels around his body, meeting Dan in the bedroom.   
  
He catches a glimpse of his head in the mirror, still the same haircut at ten minutes ago, and he actually lets out a whine of disappointment.   
  
Dan, who’s lounging on the bed in just his grey shorts (thank god for this English heatwave) looks up momentarily from his phone and smiles somewhat sympathetically.   
  
“It’ll grow back,” Dan reminds him for the millionth time. Phil looks at him, looks at his own mop of curly hair and pouts.   
  
“I’ll cut your hair,” he mopes, “see how you like it then.”   
  
Dan ruffles his own hair, curls falling into his eyes before he’s pushing them off his forehead. It sends a small flurry of butterflies in his stomach, and Phil is reminded of Harry Styles before he remembers he’s supposed to be grumpy.   
  
“You’re going nowhere near me and my hair,” Dan scoffs with yet another laugh. “Sorry bub, but hairdressing isn’t really your forte.”   
  
Phil glances back at his reflection, his hair is wet and flat and somehow it only makes it worse. “I know that  _ now… _ ” he mutters under his breath.   
  
He’s stood staring at himself for so long he doesn’t even notice the towel slip from where it was once hugged around his waist, nor does he hear Dan get up off the bed, not until he’s stood beside him, looking back at him.   
  
“I could try and fix it?” Dan asks in a quiet, more genuine voice.

Phil says nothing, instead letting Dan put his fingers through it, sorting through each little strand like they’re a pair of monkey’s. It feels nice.   
  
“I see the vision,” Dan mutters, his attention caught up in the line which runs along Phil’s head in an attempt of some kind of fade. “You did a much better job than poor ever Fabrice ever did,” he then adds with a smirk.   
  
Phil looks round at Dan with a sorry kind of look. “Hey!” he says in a high voice. “Fabrice was…” he fails to find words for a moment, only to have Dan grinning harder.    
  
“He was nice,” Phil eventually says. “He was a nice guy.”   
  
Dan simply raises his brows and chortles. “Mate, he made you look like a lego for a year and we were sure it was him selling your hair.”   
  
Phil opens his mouth soundlessly to protest, but snaps it shut when he realises Dan actually has a point there: he wasn’t the best hairdresser when it came to the later years of the emo fringe  _ and _ Phil’s hair did end up on eBay apparently.    
  
“Well,” Phil sighs, looking away from Dan and back at himself again. “If Fabrice is the best competition I’ve got, I’ll say I’m pretty effed from here on out,” he grumbles, when suddenly the realisation kinda hits him.   
  
“Oh  _ god _ ,” he whines, slapping his hands over his face, a half laugh half cry escapes him.    
  
“It’s gonna grown uneven!” he groans into the palms of his hands. “I’m actually doomed.”   
  
Dan’s laughing, like proper laughing now, his hand long dropped from his hair, and when Phil peeks through his fingers, he sees his whole body rock backwards with a hearty laugh.   
  
“You’re such a div,” Dan says once he finally catches his breath. “Let me fix it you buffoon.”   
  
Phil agrees, but not before mumbling under his breath, still loud enough for Dan to hear yet ignore:   
  
“Your mum’s a buffoon.”   
  
*   
  
They’re back in the filming room, not long before Dan’s already screeching about the mess, voice going impossibly high as he asks how in the actual living  _ hell _ Phil managed to get this much hair everywhere.   
  
Phil just tells him to shut up and get on with it, plonking himself back down on the seat, closing his eyes like he’s ready for a real, professional haircut.   
  
He hears the haunting sound of razors, and a gentle hand is pushing his head down.    
  
“Now,” Dan starts, rolling his head side to side. “I’ve only styled quiffs and used haircurlers before, so don’t expect me to be some fucking Toni and Guy maestro,” Dan tells him bluntly, and Phil actually does laugh.    
  
“Ready?” Dan asks him, thumbing at the hair he’s missed along his neck.   
  
“Shave me,” is what Phil says before the razor is coming up at the bottom of his neck.   
  
“Shu’up,” Dan says between a stifled laugh, “or I’m literally going to make you bald.”   
  
Phil purses his lips together and lets Dan get on with it.   
  
Of course, Dan the ever more perfectionist has him sat in the chair longer than Phil would have wanted. Everytime he asks if he’s finished, Dan squawks at him and demands he stays still as he shaves, clips and snips at the tiniest of hairs.   
  
It feels like an eternity when he finally finishes, that Phil wonders if maybe in the time it took him to fix it, it might have all grown back.   
  
When Phil stands, he looks at Dan who’s got his bottom lip worried between his teeth and Phil feels his smile drop off his face.   
  
“Well that’s not the face of someone I’d like to see after cutting my hair,” Phil tells him and Dan just rolls his eyes.   
  
“This is on you bub,” he tells him, spinning around so he faces the mirror. “I’m only fixing what you fucked.”   
  
Phil doesn’t retaliate because he’s too busy admiring himself in the mirror. He looks, side to side, touching at the places that were once uneven.   
  
It’s nothing spectactual and it’s certainly not Toni&Guy… but it’s probably better than Phil and Fabrice combined.   
  
“I think you did it,” Phil says, sounding rather surprised.    
  
Dan snorts. “Don’t have too little faith in me Phil,” he says sarcastically, but once again, Phil ignores him in favour of looking at his hair. He’d even managed to calm the little teletubby spike on the top of his head.   
  
He turns and looks at Dan with a grin. “Not bad, Howell.”   
  
Dan grins back. “Well. I only had to do the opposite of whatever the hell you did,” he shrugs, earning himself a light smack on the arm, sending hair flying into the air.   
  
“Right,” Phil says, dusting off the hair that’s once again covered his body, as well as Dan’s - but it only gives him the idea of shared showers and in all honesty, he’s not going to complain about that. “Since you’re the hairdresser,” Phil starts, “do you mind clearing this up.”   
  
Dan makes a shocked face and tuts. “Bastard,” he sneers. “You’ll help me.”   
  
Phil glances at the ground and looks at the mess. It’s everywhere, if anyone else had seen this they’d assume he’d either had hair that was six foot long, or he’d shaved his entire body.   
  
“Fine,” Phil groans, picking up the scissors off the desk, giving them a quick  _ snip, snip _ . “Can I cut a curl off?” He asks, the feeling becoming stronger.   
  
Dan goes to wrangle the tool out of his hands but Phil yanks them away and Dan has a look of pure terror on his face.    
  
“Fucking fuck off,” he says sternly and Phil just laughs, clutching his chest as he watches Dan’s poor face grow increasingly concerned.    
  
“I’d never actually do that,” he tells him, setting them back down. ‘You’re so hot with those Harry Styles curls.”   
  
Dan gives him a side eye and a smile as he starts to pack away the razor as well as the other instruments of doom.   
  
Phil picks up the scissors again and idles them for a moment before looking back at Dan’s hair again.    
  
“But really,” Phil says, a little more serious this time. “I have an unstoppable urge to just keep cutting hair now.” He tries to hide the smile that’s creeping back up on him as Dan looks back at him with narrowed eyes.   
  
“You’d have more chance of cutting the hair off my  _ balls _ than you do the hair on my head,” he tells him flatly, going back to cleaning up Phil’s mess.   
  
Phil smiles and slips the scissors back down for Dan to pick them back up to put them away.   
  
“Great,” Phil smiles, watching Dan’s reaction closely. “Join me in the shower after this and we can schedule that in for you.”   
  
Dan looks at Phil through a deadpan and Phil just grins back, so hard his cheeks hurt.   
  
“Snip snip,” he teases.   
  
It earns him a big clump of hair right down his shirt, squirming to get away as he laughs and squeals, Dan huffing a laugh as he becomes victorious. 

They never do manage to fully clean up all the hair that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
